cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard
Description A wise sage, knower of secrets, worker of miracles, virtuoso of the arcane arts... and an extremely snappy dresser. -Unlock with 3000 morale in Kongregate/mobile versions; starting class in Steam version- The Wizard was one of the three classes available in the first Cardinal Quest, the others being Fighter and Thief. Character Sprites Male Female Base Stats Base Damage: 'Min 0, Max 2 Bonus to spell damage +1. Starter Set Perk *'Valedictorian (Starting Perk) - Inspire extra Morale by killing enemies with Fireball or Ice Blast. (+5 morale) *'Dark Arts Minor' (Unlock 5700 morale) - +1 Intelligence. -1 Faith. *'Fencer' (Unlock 8000 morale) - +1 base Attack and +3 HP. Trade your Staff for an Accurate Short Sword. *'Alchemist' (Unlock 4500 morale) - You transmute loose change into 30% extra Gold. *'Classicist' (Unlock 3000 morale) - Use a single mana bar for all Magic spells. MP grows with Intelligence and every Magic spell equipped. Gear Trust Fund (Unlock 1600 morale) - Begin with a Ring of Wisdom and extra Gold. Crowd Control (Unlock 4200 morale) - Start with the extra spell Teleport Away. Now You See Me (Unlock 4200 morale) - Start with the extra spell Blink. Soulmancer (Unlock 10,000 morale) - Start with the extra spell Form Wisp at the cost of -2 base Attack. Talents '-Start-' Fireball - Starting skill. It will do 1-4 damage instead of the standard 1-3 damage. ---- '-Set 1-' Forcefield (+multi) A permanent magical forcefield shields you against attacks. #+1 defense. +1 magic resist. #+2 defense. +2 magic resist. #+3 defense. +3 magic resist. Spell Damage (+damage) Increase the damage done by Fireball and Ice Blast. #1-4 damage #2-5 damage #2-8 damage #3-10 damage Toughness (+HP) Your experience in battle hardens you against all kinds of damage. #+4 hp each rank. Unlimited ranks. ---- '-Set 2-' Willpower (-resist) Overcome your enemies' magic resistance by sheer force of will. * Minimum level: 4 * Buy previous talent. (Forcefield) #+1 lower enemy resist Inspiration (Passive) After casting a spell, gain a 20% chance that it will be immediately available to cast again. * Minimum level: 4 * Buy previous talent. (Spell Damage) * Can't get this if you have Leech. Leech * Minimum level: 4 * Buy previous talent. (Toughness) * Can't get this if you have Inspiration. ---- '-Set 3-' Enslave Permanently enslaves an enemy that has less than half health. The enemy is healed to full life and fights for you. * Minimum level: 6 * Buy previous talent. (Willpower or Inspiration) * Can't get this if you have Ice Blast. Ice Blast * Minimum level: 6 * Buy previous talent. (Inspiration or Leech) * Can't get this if you have Enslave. Hints * Overall the slowest class in the game, you must focus heavily on getting more speed and escaping early into the game since almost every enemy can catch up to you. Teleport and Teleport Away can help compensate for speed. * Always focus on getting more intellect as it will lower the cooldown on Fireball and the other magic skills you will rely on. * Enslave '''can only be used on a monster one-at-a-time, meaning that you can't use it on another monster until you current enslaved monster dies or is dispelled. You can bypass this limit by using a Mana Potion after enslaving a monster, the skill will be charged completely allowing you to enslave another monster at the same time; this exploit doesn't work with '''Classicist, see below. * After the Paladin the Wizard is one of the best classes to use holy skills. * The Fencer perk, Forcefield and Leech skill can give the Wizard an edge in melee combat, not enough to tank through enemy hordes but sufficient to deal with smaller and weakened enemies. * All skills are affected by the Inspiration passive, included exp-cooldown skills; if the player is lucky they can quickly create a wisp army or charm many enemies at once. The only exception is Enslave for the aforementioned one-at-a-time limit. * Ice Blast targets area, not units - be careful not to accidentally blast yourself by auto-targeting. * The Wizard has great damaging potential late-game, but takes time to set and has difficulty surviving early. * Act Bosses can be inflicted with Enslave, defeating them instantly. It can be a nice desperation move, but don't rely on it to work all the time. Playing Classicist Classicist removes the cooldown time of Magic Skills in favor of a MP bar. This can heavily reflect on gameplay and strategies. Remember that only '''Magic Skills lose their cooldown time with this perk - Physical and Holy Skills do not cost MP to use, continuing to operate on the usual cooldown system. * The total MP increases for every Magic Skill equipped (+6) and every point in Intellect (+1.5), including points from armor and weapons. * Since spells can be cast several times in a row as long as one has enough MP, '''Inspiration '''instead offers the chance to cast a spell without spending MP.' * Spells that normally recharge with EXP ('Enslave, Form Wisp') will cost both MP and max MP, the latter only is incrementally restored to its normal value by killing enemies and earning more EXP. Also, '''Enslave '''won't be recharged by a Mana Potion if you already have an enslaved monster with you. * Mana Potions fully restore MP upon use. Flavor Text '''Act 1' Act 2 Act 3 The Tower Category:Class